A so-called bin-picking system in which objects (also referred to as “workpieces” hereinafter) that are stacked disorderly in a stationary container are removed one by one using a robot hand and transferred to a predetermined location is known. In the bin-picking system, operations for measuring the position and the orientation of each workpiece, determining a workpiece that is to be removed next based on the measurement result, and gripping (that is, picking up) and transferring this workpiece using the robot hand are performed (see JP 2014-180704A, for example).
JP 2014-180704A is an example of background art.